Warner Bros. Movie World California
Warner Bros. Movie World California is an American film and television-themed theme park in Burbank, California. It is owned by Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts, a WarnerMedia company, opening on March 16th, 2003. Areas Looney City A Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toon Adventures''/''Animaniacs''/''Happy Cat and Dog Genius''-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003, being de facto the theme park's flagship area. Rides * A Looney History - a virtual rollercoaster telling the story of the Looney Tunes in a comedic way. * Wabbit Hunt - a rollercoaster where TBD. * Tiny Toony Coaster - TBD * The Water Tower - TBD Restaurants * Weenie Burger - TBD * Gift shops * Hanna-Barbera World A Hanna-Barbera-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides * Scooby-Doo: The Interactive Mystery - a Scooby-Doo-themed interactive ride where you join Mystery, Inc. to solve a mystery involving the Ghost of TBD. * Pic-A-Nic Chaos - a Yogi Bear-themed rollercoaster where it is TBD. * Yabba-Dabba-Doo - TBD * Tom and Jerry Chaser - TBD * Wacky Races! - TBD * Falcon Mobile - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * FingerTown A Collin the Speedy Boy-themed area. Opened on May 9th, 2003. It is the first new area to be added. Currently, it is the only video game franchise-based area to not be part of the WarnerActive area. Rides * Collin's Speedy Coaster - a roller coaster which is the theme park's fastest roller coaster. This is FingerTown's flagship ride. * Bryte's Roller - a spinning coaster. * The Alexis Dream - a ride centered on Alexis Doll who gets stuck on the Dreamworld, having an adventure to escape and meeting her 30 Years counterpart in the process. Opened on TBD 2018. * Avians-themed ride - TBD. Opened on October TBDth, 2019. * Restaurants * Hungry Grub - TBD * Gift shops * Anicity A Warner Bros. Animation-themed area. Opened on May 9th, 2003. Rides * Roar! - a ThunderCats-themed rollercoaster where TBD. * Freakazoid! and the Tower of Twists - TBD * Rovers-themed ride - TBD * Flash Chronos' Spacecoaster - TBD * Escape the Mystic Woods - TBD * Shoney's Coaster - TBD. Opened on TBD 2019. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Cartoon Network Land A Cartoon Network-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. It later gains its own amusement park. Rides * The Power Tower - a The Powerpuff Girls-themed TBD where TBD. * Dexter's Weather Tube - TBD * Bravo-themed ride - TBD * Paint'nimal Gang-themed ride - TBD * Demon Speed - TBD * Adventures-themed ride - TBD * The Omnitrix - TBD. Opened on TBD 2009. * Jake-A-Coaster - TBD. Opened on TBD 2010. * A Regular Ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 2011. * The Amazing Ride of Gumball - TBD. Opened on 2012. * The Crystal Gem Shaker - TBD. Opened on TBD 2015. * Alien's Spaceship - TBD. Opened on TBD 2016. * The Mystery Coaster - TBD. Opened on TBD 2017. * ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 2018. Restaurants * Gift shops * Worlds of DC A DC Comics-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides * Justice League: Wrath of Starro - TBD * Titans: Lockdown - TBD * Swamp Dropper - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * The Matrix A The Matrix-themed area. Opened on July TBDth, 2005. Rides * TBD - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * TV City A Warner Bros. Television-themed area. Opened on September 22th, 2004. Rides * Friends: Day in the Life - a virtual rollercoaster which broadcasts excerpts of several Friends episodes edited as a TBD during the ride. * Alf: The Ride - TBD * ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 2005. * Big Bang Theory-themed ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 2008. * Restaurants * Gift shops * HBO Chill Zone A HBO-themed area. Opened on November 8th, 2018. Rides * Restaurants * Gift shops * WarnerActive A Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment-themed area. Opened on November TBDth, 2005. Rides * Scorpion - TBD * Carousel - TBD. * Ol' Magic-themed ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 2007. * Mark's Surprisingly Educational Time Adventure - TBD. Opened on TBD 2007. * ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 2008. * Flight of the Veronica - TBD. Opened on TBD 201?. * Sea Legend-themed ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 201?. * Legacy of Abigail-themed ride - TBD. Opened on TBD 2017. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Adventure Avenue An adventure-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides * Mask-themed ride - TBD * NeverEnding Story-themed ride - TBD * Journey to the Center of Earth - TBD. Opened on TBD 2009. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Thrillcity An action and thriller-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides * Lethal Weapon - TBD * Austin Powers in: Crazyeye - TBD * Police Academy: The Ride - TBD * The Inthermo - TBD. Opened on TBD 2009. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Horrorland A horror-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides * Welcome to Elm Street - TBD * Jason's Murder Coaster - TBD * The Shining: The Ride - TBD * Pennywise's Nightmare Boat - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * The World of Imagination A fantasy and science fiction-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides * Wizard of Oz-themed area - TBD * Wonkatania - TBD * Runner-themed ride - TBD * Are You Ready, Player One? - TBD. Opened on TBD 2019. * Restaurants * Willy's Candy Shop - TBD * Gift shops * Underwater City A sea-themed area. Opened on February TBDth, 2005. Rides * Ride Free Willy - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * Partners * American Airlines * AT&T * Avis * Bank of America * Ford Motor Company * Geico * Hilton Hotels & Resorts * PepsiCo * Regal Cinemas * Samsung * Seiko * The Hershey Company * Yum! Brands ** KFC ** Pizza Hut ** Taco Bell * Unilever ** Ben & Jerry's ** Good Humor ** Lipton * Visa * Yoplait Inauguration television special See The Start of Something Warnerful. To celebrate the park's opening, Warner Bros. Television produced a television special for The WB, featuring several performances based on Warner Bros.' live-action and animated properties. The special was presented by Brendan Fraser and Jenna Elfman, along with Joe Alaskey as the voice of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Trivia * The park features some statues across its areas, including the Warner brothers themselves, Steven Spielberg, Stanley Kubrick, Stephen King, Tex Avery, Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Mel Blanc, Bugs Bunny hugging Daffy Duck, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Bob Kane and Bill Finger, Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, Al Jolson, Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Judy Garland, Gene Kelly, Gene Wilder, TBD. ** The Bugs and Daffy statue is rather heartwarming as they're comforting each other with an inscription saying "No longer with us, but never forgotten", featuring a memorial for Tex Avery, Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Robert McKimson and Mel Blanc, thanking them for their contributions during the Golden Era of the Looney Tunes. *** Following Stan Freberg and June Foray's passing, their names were added to it as well. ** Following Oscar Hamilton's passing in 2018, Warner Bros. commissioned a statue of him, being expected to be added to the park in September 2019, being located at FingerTown. **